Equipment supporting VoIP services is often housed in remote locations, e.g., unmanned facilities. When outages occur with this equipment, it is sometimes difficult to determine both root causes and, in the case of a severe problem, restoration techniques to return the equipment to a functional state. Human site inspection may be necessary to provide a full understanding of service interruptions; however, this is costly with respect to time and money.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for determining the configurations of Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) equipment remotely in unmanned locations during service interruptions.